


Pretty Boy

by LesbiandisasterMK1724



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiandisasterMK1724/pseuds/LesbiandisasterMK1724
Summary: Lance has been at university for a very long time with the same boring shit which has caused him to be very fed up.That's until a certain very cute barista spices it up a little bit...
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Boy

Lance was a student at university and although he was in his last year and nothing terrible had ever happened to him at university he absolutely hated it. Why? Because nothing bad had happened to him. It felt like he was still a freshman. Nothing he was promised from other people about university had happened. No crazy parties, crazy people, crazy stories, crazy lovers/hookups (he'd take what he could get at this point) absolutely nothing. Just an illegal amount of homework, many hopelessly romantic failures, major sleep deprivation, and a shit ton of coffee.  
Lance loved coffee, it kept the poor man sane. He'd always make himself a cup of coffee in the morning with his coffee machine his best friend and roommate Hunk had given him years ago when they were still in high school for his birthday. That was Lance's prized possession, his morning savior.  
Which is why today particularly sucked. Lance stood in his blue robe eyes bloodshot and tired cursing at his discovery that his beloved coffee machine was broken.  
"Shiiiit" Lance groaned aggressively rubbing his stinging eyes. He'd stayed up too late on homework and it was too fucking early for him to not get a cup of coffee. Lance looked at the clock. 7:30 AM. He had a lecture at 8 and would he be pushing it to go to a coffee shop right now? Yes. But there was no point in going in this uncaffinated condition so he thought what the heck. He scrambled to the bathroom asking Siri for the closest coffee shop as he rubbed off his face mask and did his hair.  
The coffee shop was located on his way to uni so he thought it would be fine, saving the address into Google Maps as he threw on his clothes. Doing a final check in the mirror winning at his reflection and desperately trying to pretend the bags under his eyes weren't as dark as they were and his eyes weren't as bloodshot as they were he rushed out the door to the quiant coffee shop Siri recommended.  
***  
Lance wasn't one for rushing to lectures often being late or falling asleep in them anyway but he really liked a few people in this class and hey, Lance was still searching for something interesting from university so he didn't want to miss too much of it. There were only a few people in line and Lance assumed theyd be quick seemingly all business y people who frequent the place so lance played on his phone, his order already memorized and fully prepared.  
That was until he was right in front of the counter and had shoved his phone into his washed out light blue jeans pocket that he realized he was starring face to face with the prettiest person he'd ever seen. Enough to make your mind go blank and your eyes decieve you.  
The barista had the most beautiful porciealine white skin, crystal purple eyes that Lance was sure was lined with winged eyeliner, black flowy locked tied back into an adorable loose ponytail showing off the man's neck and pierced ears.  
"Can I get you anything, sir? " Shit. That was hot. What about it was hot? Lance had no idea. It was deep and kind and soft and wow. Lance was too tired for this beautiful stranger he just kept staring, his blue eyes flashing over and over the beautiful face he was greeted with.  
"Ehem, sir do you know what you are going to order? " Ahh fuck. C'mon lance pull together all your energy and make this torturous experience worth it. Lance quickly adjusted himself gaining his bearings and deciding to shoot his shot because what the heck.  
"Yes sorry about that, " Lance looked to the guys name tag which read "Keith" Fuck that's a hot name, "Keith, I'd like a caramel latte and maybe your number to go, please? " Was that the stupidest goddamn thing lance had ever said? Yes. He was tired cut the man some slack. Surprisingly the barista just laughed as though he was amused?  
"Alright and who is this out to? " Keith continued holding up the paper coffee cup. This is when Lance noticed the boys fingernails were painted black. A not as intensely stressed and sleep deprived Lance would call this guy edgy and emo as shit, still hot, but emo. But nope sleep deprived Lance was star struck and loved this Keith guys nails too. "The names Lance" And he shot some finger guns and a wink too. And he was much too tired to notice the giggle of another barista behind Keith from his gesture and the faint blush (?) That was forming on Keith's face.  
"Okay one caramel latte and my number to go coming right up" And after a wink and a dumbfounded Lance the next person in line was called and Lance was left to realize what the fuck just happened. And it was only getting started.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction sorry if it sucks. Also Tavd I swear to God if you say anything about this I'll break your favorite toe or some shit idk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
